User blog:Kroppeb/Chat Log 31/5/15
Did you know: I like salmon, I'm in now(20:16 3/05/2015 cest) in the chat?,I am still 1 minute later, that this blog does have a purpose, that tis was what there was in the chat at the moment i coppied ths: =http://gamemode4.wikia.com/wiki/Gamemode_4_Wiki= Kroppeb *EvilPenguinJ2 *Flying4ssassinAway *Geogeo3 *Lorelo12 *MrSugarCaney *TheMasterDoom *7:57MrSugarCaneyI'll be studying maths next year *7:57EvilPenguinJ2 * * *7:57Geogeo3(spew) *7:57EvilPenguinJ2relog *7:57MrSugarCaneyrelog needed? *7:57EvilPenguinJ2yep *7:57Geogeo3(regurgitate) *7:57MrSugarCaneybetter *Welcome to the Gamemode 4 Wiki chat! *7:58MrSugarCaney (downvote) *7:58Kroppeb *7:58EvilPenguinJ2I like *(downvote * *7:58MrSugarCaneyWai no Sugar Cane xD *7:58Flying4ssassin * *7:59Geogeo3this discusion is so sick *badum crash *7:59Kroppebwho of you guys can count???? *7:59Flying4ssassinWhat discusion *7:59MrSugarCaney2 Sp ky 4 u *7:59Geogeo3me *7:59EvilPenguinJ2lol *7:59Flying4ssassinI am using a lot of barrier blocks in the seasons module *7:59Geogeo3I can count logarithmicly *7:59Kroppebi weed look at the tread if i were you *8:00Geogeo3wut *8:00MrSugarCaney ! *8:00TheMasterDoom * *8:00Geogeo3what is 4! *8:00EvilPenguinJ2@TheMasterDoom banhammer *8:00Flying4ssassin *8:00Geogeo3stop hammer time *8:00Kroppeb1 2 4 8 16 32 64 128 256 51 1024 2048 4096 8192 16384 32768 *8:01Geogeo3no its 24 *1x2x3x4 *8:01MrSugarCaneyOkay. Anyone an idea to build with CBs? *8:01EvilPenguinJ2loads in the suggestion thread *8:01Kroppebcars *8:01MrSugarCaneyI'd love to work on something today. True *8:01EvilPenguinJ2*board *8:01Kroppeb *8:02Geogeo3custom jukebox *8:02Kroppebnooo cars * *8:02Geogeo3cos with resource pack you can add sounds *8:03MrSugarCaneyCannot really find something I really like to work on I believe... (and know how to do xD) *Bluefire610onwikia has joined the chat. *8:03Kroppebfrom were are you guys? *8:03EvilPenguinJ2hey blue *8:03Geogeo3hey legend *8:03Kroppebhey *8:03Geogeo3cos you are one *8:03Bluefire610onwikiaI'm from Germany *8:03MrSugarCaney@Kroppep: the Netherlands. *8:03Kroppebi'm from belgium *8:03Bluefire610onwikiahey Penguin! *hey guys! *8:03Geogeo3Britania *8:03MrSugarCaneyRhythm Inside *8:03EvilPenguinJ2 *8:03Kroppebdutch talking part of belgium * * * * * *8:04Geogeo3rulebritania britania leads the waves *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *8:04EvilPenguinJ2wow my chat is lagging out *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * * * *8:04MrSugarCaneyLol, does the chat slowly scroll for you ? *8:04Kroppeb *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * *8:04Geogeo3britain never never never will be slaves *8:04Kroppeb *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * *8:04TheMasterDoom * * * *8:04Geogeo3same *8:04TheMasterDoom * * * * * *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 * * *8:04MrSugarCaneyGG Wikia xD *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 * * *8:04Kroppeb" " & enter * * * * * * * * *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * * * * *8:04Geogeo3wut is happening *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *8:04Bluefire610onwikia *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * * * * * * * *8:04Geogeo31 *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * * *8:04TheMasterDoom * *8:04Kroppeb * * *8:04Geogeo3herp a derp *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb * * *8:04EvilPenguinJ2 *8:04Kroppeb * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb *8:04TheMasterDoom *8:04Kroppeb * * * * * * * * *8:05Geogeo3whut *8:05Kroppeb * * * * *8:05EvilPenguinJ2 *8:05Kroppeblol *8:05MrSugarCaneyGuys... Please *8:05Kroppeb * * * * * * *8:05TheMasterDoom *8:05Kroppeb * * * * * *8:05TheMasterDoom *8:05Kroppeb * * * * * *8:05TheMasterDoom *8:05Kroppeb *8:05TheMasterDoom * *8:05Flying4ssassin *8:05TheMasterDoom * * * * * *8:05EvilPenguinJ2yeah guys stop now plz *8:05Kroppebi'll stop *8:05TheMasterDoom * * * * * * * * * *8:05MrSugarCaney *8:05TheMasterDoom * * *8:05MrSugarCaneytx *8:05Geogeo3hammertime *8:05Kroppebso funny *8:05TheMasterDoomOk I *8:05EvilPenguinJ2Ill have to kick anybody who does it again, its just annoying now *8:05Kroppebok *8:05Geogeo3ok *e *8:05EvilPenguinJ2yay * *8:05Bluefire610onwikiaSo what are you guys up to? *8:05Geogeo3Blue what you workin on *talking and countin to 2001 *8:06MrSugarCaneyFinished school a few days ago. Me's a free man now *8:06Geogeo3*200 *8:06EvilPenguinJ2were just randomly chatting blue *and I was adding loads of emoticons *8:06Bluefire610onwikiaI'm currently workign on mineathon and the public version of Zauber Caudrons *8:06Geogeo3cool *8:06EvilPenguinJ2coolio *8:06Geogeo3have you seen my idea Thread:3896 *8:07MrSugarCaneylol geo *8:07Bluefire610onwikiaI did take a look at your idea *8:07Kroppebi added an image *Enderman Support Class *8:07EvilPenguinJ2cheers kroppeb *8:08Bluefire610onwikiaI did take a look at it *8:08Geogeo3Also do you think beverages has potential if balanced *8:08MrSugarCaneyLink? *8:08EvilPenguinJ2to what sugary? *8:08Geogeo3ok *8:08Bluefire610onwikiabtw here's a downlaod link for gm4 slimes: *https://twitter.com/Bluefire610/status/598912706775805952/photo/1 *8:09MrSugarCaneyThe berages xD Wikia is not really user friendly in my point of view xD *8:09Bluefire610onwikiahttps://www.dropbox.com/s/ppyesigbgem5utq/Gamemode 4 Slimes.zip?dl=0 *8:09EvilPenguinJ2gm4 slimes? *8:09MrSugarCaneyThose are amazin' * *8:09Geogeo3Thread:3568 *8:09MrSugarCaneytx geo *8:09EvilPenguinJ2oh yeah *I remember those *who made them blue? *8:10MrSugarCaneyI think it's too much: beverages. honestly. *8:11EvilPenguinJ2I agree sugary *8:11MrSugarCaneyI have been playing with potions too actually *8:11EvilPenguinJ2cool *8:11Bluefire610onwikia@EvilPenguinJ2 I made them *8:11MrSugarCaneyhttp://www.sugcube.co.nf/index.html?page=module_pj *8:11Geogeo3I know needs to be end game *totaly *8:12EvilPenguinJ2oh cool blue *8:12Bluefire610onwikiagtg guys *bye! *8:12EvilPenguinJ2bye *8:12MrSugarCaneyBai *8:12EvilPenguinJ2 *8:12Geogeo3bye *Bluefire610onwikia has left the chat. *8:12Geogeo3cya *8:13Kroppebbye * * * * * * * * *8:13EvilPenguinJ2who else is downloading the gm4 texturepack? *8:13Geogeo3so what is going on with in development modules *8:13Kroppebhas anyone some blogs? *TheMasterDoom has left the chat. *8:14MrSugarCaneyNope. Noticed that wikia supported blogs. Was a bit surprised xD *8:14EvilPenguinJ2I have some posts on the wiki yeah *8:14Geogeo3why doesn't some one make 6 more blogs so people can get the badge *8:14EvilPenguinJ2yeah sugary *lol geo *8:14MrSugarCaneyI love Google Analytics *8:15Kroppebi will create some blogs *8:15EvilPenguinJ2I would just delete them unless they were anything good *8:15Geogeo3I so want beat bluefire *8:15Kroppebbut someone else has to do also *8:15MrSugarCaneyI will make a good blog post, especially for you then *8:15Geogeo3can we make them temporarily *8:15EvilPenguinJ2you are welcome to make blogs as long as they are useful *8:15MrSugarCaneyat some point. when I feel like *8:15EvilPenguinJ2I will delete any not worth staying *8:15Geogeo3like that *you should blog sugary *8:16MrSugarCaneyIs the blog part of the wiki or part of your personal profile? *8:16EvilPenguinJ2both *8:16MrSugarCaneyNobody has ever called me sugary. Kinda like it *8:16EvilPenguinJ2lol *Right, ive unfortunatley gtg now *8:17MrSugarCaneySmell ya later! *8:17EvilPenguinJ2Its been nice chatting to you all, I'll see you next chat *8:17MrSugarCaney(Epic pokémon reference xd) *Cya *TheMasterDoom has joined the chat. *8:17EvilPenguinJ2bye stay appropriate in the chat *oh hey md *8:18Geogeo3bye *8:18EvilPenguinJ2im going just now *bye *8:18Kroppebok *8:18Geogeo3bye *8:18Kroppebbye *8:18MrSugarCaney *8:18Kroppeb * * * * * * *8:18EvilPenguinJ2 *8:18Kroppeb *< *8:18Geogeo3its sad to leave *8:18Kroppeb3 *8:18MrSugarCaneyI'm fixing that texture now... *Lorelo12 has joined the chat. *EvilPenguinJ2 has left the chat. *8:18Geogeo3 *8:18Kroppeb *8:18Geogeo3hey *8:18Kroppeb * *8:18Lorelo12HI *8:18Kroppeb * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *8:18Lorelo12 *8:18Geogeo3 *8:18Kroppebwasn't me *EvilPenguinJ2 has joined the chat. *8:19Kroppebsomeone hacked me *8:19Lorelo12why Stop *8:19EvilPenguinJ2wait *8:19Kroppebhello *8:19MrSugarCaneyWB *8:19Geogeo3a wild penguin aapered *8:19Kroppebhow are you today *8:19Lorelo12sooooooo *8:19MrSugarCaneyHas been a while... *8:19EvilPenguinJ2Im giving geo chat mod temperarily *EvilPenguinJ2 has made Geogeo3 a chat moderator. *8:19Geogeo3why *8:19Kroppebwow Category:Blog posts